


January 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I was careless and you were injured,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	January 22, 2002

I never created DC.

''I was careless and you were injured,'' Supergirl said to Amos prior to his smile.

THE END


End file.
